My Immortal Fanfiction (Re-done)
by A.V.A.OCTOBER
Summary: You've all probably read the really horrible(Possibly leave your eyes bleeding), Harry Potter fanfiction called My Immortal(If not, go read it, you're missing out), and have I got a treat for you! I re wrote it, but took out most of the shitty ideas and fixed the errors. I highly advise you check it out! (But don't yell at me if you find it stupid.) Quit flaming, prepz! Haha.


**A/N: Alright, fellow fanfiction readers, be prepared for a wild story. I'm taking a challenge and re-writing the dreaded My Immortal Harry Potter fanfiction (Yes, you know the one, with Dumblydor, and Snap, and blood drinking and sex-making) So follow me on this awkward ride to somehow make My Immortal a reasonable fanfiction. If you haven't read the original, I advise you do, so you can see what I was dealing with. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, nor the original My Immortal Fanfiction.**

**~A. V. A.**

Chapter 1: Notorious Mr. Malfoy

Ebony. It was a name. My name, and, if I do say so myself, fit me well. As I arose from my bed, my long hair fell over my shoulders – it cascaded down my chest in gentle waves the color of raven wings – a midnight river, racing on and on, and never ending. This was what I got my name from. I ran my fingers through my mane and stared in amazement at the way my pale fingers contrasted with the silky dark streams.

Finally, I stood, wary of the sleeping figure in the bed beside mine. I glanced out the single window in the stone wall. Out it I could see the boys on the quidditch field, hidden partly by another stone tower, that I was almost sure, housed the classrooms. Moving around the bed sleepily, I wound up in the bathroom, where I continued through the mechanical movements of getting ready for my second day at Hogwarts. (**A/N: I realized after I wrote this that Slytherin is actually in the dungeon, therefore, there is no windows, but for the purpose of lengthening this chapter, the fail is remaining, so deal**.)

So far, I had only met a few of the fellow peers of the Slytherin house, Willow, who I roomed with, Draco, who snickered at me when I was late to class, and Hermione, who helped me in potions class yesterday.

After some time, Willow finally awoke and grinned, her brown hair a mess and bags under her eyes, but I was already heading out door by then, my new Slytherin robe draped over my arm, my wand tucked away into my sleeve.

"Bye Ebony!"

I waved and shut the door behind me, sighing as I began through the Slytherin commons, I was only somewhat familiar with.

_The door should be right over_… I turned swiftly and bumped right into a warm, tall figure. Although slender hands grasped my shoulders to steady me, an angry voice rang out masking my audible gasp.

"Watch it you, dumb, mug – " Draco's shouting ceased.

I looked up at him quickly, a little afraid, and a little lost. "S – sorry."

"Ebony." His grip relaxed and his arms fell to his side with an awkward aura.

"Yeah, that's me." I half waved and sighed, attempting to maneuver around him and keep a grip on at least some of my dignity. I was just passed when he called out to me again.

"Wait, Ebony, we –" He hesitated, his voice softening slightly. "We have first class together if you'd want to walk with me."

I froze. This seemed extremely out of character, or at least the one Willow and Hermione had described. Actually, compared to the clear warnings I gotten in the lectures given the night before, "The Horrid Draco Malfoy" seemed fairly nice. Still flustered by it all, there was a clear hesitation before my brain processed the stupid words I was about to spit. "I – "

"Yo! Ebony, over here!" I whirled on my heels. Willow stood, in the middle of the hall, smiling like and idiot, her straight brown hair calmed some by a brush, her green eyes lined in eyeliner and the soft curves of her body cloaked by the black Howarts uniform. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"I should probably go." I said and pointed over my shoulder at Willow, my cheeks tinted with the faint pink of an oncoming blush. I caught him nodding out the corner of my eyes as I turned to meet up with my roommate, waving weakly over my shoulder.

"I warned you." She started as soon as we were out of Draco's ear-shot. I sighed audibly into her lecture. "I warned you about him, but you talked to him anyway and now you like him!"

I took in a deep breath the protest, but she stopped me before this was possible. "Nope. Nope. Nope. You like him. I saw it with my own eyes. You. Were. _Blushing._"

"Yeah, maybe I was; doesn't mean I like the guy! I practically ran him over! I was apologizing." I defended with a chuckle.

"Sure ya` were…"

The classes that day flew by and soon enough; I was in my dorm, stripping out of my Hogwarts uniform and into something much more comfortable. When Willow returned a few minutes later. I was sitting on my bed in a baggy band tee, with my Care of Magical Creatures textbook balanced in my lap.

Willow plopped beside me. "Oh! You're taking Hagrid's class? It's a great class, I loved it!"

"Yeah, except for this." I murmured and released the book. It tumbled to the floor with a thud and soon after began growling like an animal. "Dealing with this," I motioned toward the book and lifted my feet up and out of it's reach. "Man-eating textbook isn't all that fun."

Willow chuckled and the book, responding to her sound, lunged toward her feet, it's book mouth agape. She gasped, responding just fast enough to get her legs out of danger. "Ok, Ebony." She said, her voice wavering and uneasy. "I already had to deal with that thing once, and never again, so could you please tie up your demonic book?!"

I laughed again, but grabbed up the book quickly and forced shut its mouth to protect my fearful friend.

For the remainder of the night, we stayed in the comfort of our dorm. Although I really wanted to explore the campus, Willow was too tired to take me out, and I didn't want to risk getting lost – since I seemed to be really good at that.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Willow murmured with a yawn and stretched her hands over her head after the long hours of what some might call, 'girl talk'. After a moment she rose from my bed where she had been sprawled out for the majority of the night and slipped into her own with a little smile.

Then, I realized how lucky I was to have been roomed with a girl as friendly as Willow. Most of the girls in the Slytherin house were rude, cocky, and angry, with venomous words and devious smirks – but not Willow. But, I thought as Willow reached to turned off the lights. To be in this house, I imagined, Willow would have to have a dark side, just like me.

"Goodnight, Ebony."

"Goodnight." The room went dark, leaving me to perish in my much darker thoughts.

Morning came soon enough for the new student. I arose easily, wide awake and full of enough energy to take on the next day, which, seemed highly unusual compared to normal mornings, where I was more like Willow. As I thought this I spied my sleeping friend, well, I didn't actually _see_ Willow under the mess of blankets and pillows, but the gentle rising and falling of the mass signified that there was something under there, and _it was_ alive. I sighed, grabbing a pillow and chucking in the general direction of Willow's face. Soon enough, a head rose from the blankets – topped off by the uncontrollable mess of hair that she somehow managed to calm down for class.

"Whhaaa…?" Willow's eyes were half shut, her voice fogged with a sleep induced grogginess that somehow surpassed the rasp of her normal tone.

"It's morning – time for classes."

"Ohhhhhh…." Willow whined. "But I `donn `wanna go ta` classes." And with that, the teen dropped her head back into the pillows.

It took some – well, lots of coaxing – but after some time, I managed to lure Willow out of her bed and help her through the daily routine of getting ready for school. Soon enough, we were in Potions class, our first and only class together.

Just as the bell rang, a text book was dropped onto the desk beside me. More than surprised, my head shot up and the 'intruder' fell into my line of vision. Draco stood there, his alluring, and mysterious eyes directly on me, his gaze, unwavering. It was an odd feeling – almost as though I was being helplessly pulled into those dark voids, there was no fighting it now, I was being dragged under…

"What do you want?" Willow's voice snapped, ripping my gaze and thoughts away from Malfoy.

So this was who Willow really was. Her voice was strong, chin slanted upward, eyes narrowed into spine-tingling slits that struck fear into the hearts of anyone who stepped into her sight.

Draco seemed caught off guard, but soon recovered. "Well, this seat is free, is it not?" His voice was equally cold.

Willow's glare shot over Draco's shoulder and landed on some idiot sitting in the back, picking his nose. A girl with frizzy hair, sitting beside the boy noticed Willow's glaring and returned the gesture.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy Parkinson snapped after a moment. Willow smirked in response and waved at Pansy before turning her attention back to the blond. "What about you're little 'friends'?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Pansy and Crabbe with a grimace. "_Those_ idiots? I haven't met a pair of dumber people in my life."

Before Willow could insult him further, a deadly voice rang out, sending shivers down my back. "_Sit. Down_. Mr. Malfoy." All the heads in the class whirled toward the sound.

Professor Snape stood at the head of the classroom, his eyes dead-set on Malfoy and I. I swallowed hard. Flustered and a little embarrassed, Draco pulled the chair beside mine out and sat quickly, eyes locked on his closed textbook rather than myself.

Class progressed slow and awkward, Draco's quiet presence denying Willow and I freedom of our speech. Few words were exchanged us and close to none between Draco and I.

Finally, to our relief, the bell rang. I jumped up quickly and shoved my stuff into my bag with a little smile. Willow was already heading towards the door. "Bye Ebony!" She called over her shoulder. "See you at lunch!"

_That bitch!_ I thought, glancing awkwardly at Draco. _Was she doing this on purpose, leaving us alone like that? I though she didn't want us to talk! _Malfoy seemed to be taking his sweet time packing. Was he waiting for me?

When all the kids had funneled out the door, his gaze met mine. "So, um, Ebony, do you maybe…Um…" He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

_Wait, Draco? _Shy_?_ No, things like this just didn't happen. Internally, I was panicking. _What is he going to ask? What is he going to ask? _ I focused on one of my books to hide my excitement. _Wait, excitement? Why am I excited? I don't like_ Malfoy_!_

"Well," Draco blushed a little. "I was wondering if you wanted to see this concert with me this weekend."

"Depends," I murmured, finally shoving the last book into my bag and pulling the strap over my shoulder. _Good job, Ebony, just keep cool! _"Who's playing?"

"It's just a local band." He said, looking down a little shamefully. "But they're pretty good. I've heard them a few times."

I hesitated, piecing together a reasonable answer. _Yes. No. Yes. No._ "Sure, I'll come."

Draco smiled. "Really?" he caught himself – his excitement showing through, and hid his smile swiftly.

"Sure, but are we going as a…" I trailed off, blushing a little. "A date, or as friends?"

Draco seemed a little flustered with my question. He took a moment to respond. "Whichever you see fit."

Fighting back my inner teenage hormones, I nodded, remembering the several clear warnings I got about him. "Then as friends." I stated finally.

I couldn't help but notice the hurt that burned in the blond's dark eyes. Within a second the pain vanished and I wondered if I had imagined it all. "Alright, then, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven? I've got a car."

"Sure," I murmured and smiled over my shoulder at him as I left.

Chapter 2: The Concert

**A/N: I put the last two chapters together, so according to Tara's story, this is actually chapter 3.**

The rest of the day continued slowly, my mind lingering on the concert. _If Willow found out, she'd kill me_. I thought hopelessly as I moved down the stairs and into the narrow Slytherin common room. Lounging in a green chair with Crabbe and Gregory as his sides sat Draco. Just the sight of him made my breath catch in my throat, and my heart pick up. _Oh, god, I'm falling for him_. I cursed myself, but couldn't help but wonder why the description my friends had given me was so bizarrely opposite of what I had seen? Was there something I was missing?

Luckily, the blond had yet to see me, so I dropped my head and hurried past. Finally, I felt his eyes bore into my back as I scrambled behind my dorm room door. Willow was sitting on her bed, chewing on a bite of her apple and reading the newspaper.

"Guess what?" She said, smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked, dropping my bag on the floor with a sigh, and moving into the bathroom.

"There's this really awesome local band playing tonight." Willow began. "They're not too big in the muggle world, but a lot of the students like them. They're alternative if you like that kind of stuff, and the concerts at Hogsmeade are always free; you should go with me."

Thankfully, from where I was standing in the bathroom, Willow couldn't see the look of terror on my face. _Damn! So I have to speak._ "Um… yeah, about that..." I started uneasily, swallowing hard and moving into the open room

"What?" She asked, her brows furrowing as she looked back towards me.

"I'm already going with someone else." I blurted after a hesitation.

"Oh, that's fine. I can find someone else." She smirked to herself as if she already had someone else in mind. "Who are you going with?"

"Draco," I murmured.

"What?" She asked loudly. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say Draco?"

God, this woman was intimidating. "Yeah, he asked if I wanted to go after first."

"What?! And you said yes, why?!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't ditched me, he wouldn't have had the guts to approach!" I retorted defensively. "Plus, I just don't see what's so bad about him."

Willow seemed to pout. "Well, I guess if he's being nice, I have nothing to be mad about. I've noticed it too." She added with a sigh. "He just gets all soft and mushy around you, it's totally out of character."

The way Willow seemed so bummed concerned me. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her, and touching her shoulder in a maternal way.


End file.
